


The Real Face

by TooMuch_inLove



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Basically all JUMP are appear in the scene, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10125170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMuch_inLove/pseuds/TooMuch_inLove
Summary: He taps his chin with his finger and stares intently at the screen in front of him





	

**Author's Note:**

> This meant to be the sequel for [Secret Admirer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9976922), and perhaps some of you will get irritated while reading this, so I'm sorry :)

He taps his chin with his finger and stares intently at the screen in front of him.   
  
“Confuse about what you are going to write?”   
  
He doesn’t give any respond and keeps staring at the monitor in silent.   
  
“Why don’t you just write what you have in your mind right now?”   
  
He smiles and starts to type in his computer.   
  
_Do you know? I can face this world properly because you’re there. It’s because of your smile._   
  
“Even I can’t make you face this world properly. Do you really love me?”   
  
He turns over and pulls him to his lap.   
  
“This one and that one is different.”   
  
He smiles widely and cups his face. “I know. I just want to distract you from that screen. I’m here and if you’ve finished writing the letter, I need you to come out of this room because I bring you a huge burger.”   
  
He’s very sure that he can see stars in his eyes while nodding frequently at him. He shakes his head and walks away.   
  
“Where’s he?”   
  
“Writing the letter.”   
  
Everyone almost chokes at the answer.   
  
“He is still doing that?”   
  
“Yes. Why?”   
  
“Don’t you feel anything? Angry? Jealous?”   
  
“Me? No. should I?”   
  
“Of course, you should! He’s your boyfriend and he is writing a secret letter to another person you know.”   
  
He smiles and prepares the burger. “He’s mine. So what?”   
  
“Ryosuke, are you crazy or something? No one will stay silent when their boyfriend is writing a secret letter to anybody else in the world.”   
  
He smiles. “It’s okay, Yuri. I’ve told you he’s mine, right?”   
  
“What if one day he suddenly tells you _Okay, Ryosuke. I finally realize that the one I love is Inoo-Kun. So I’m sorry. Let’s break up._ ”   
  
He once again smiles to the other. “He won’t.”   
  
“How can you be that sure?”   
  
Yamada smiles and takes out the French fries from the bag. “I will give him all my love until he won’t think about anyone else.”   
  
“HE IS thinking about anyone else now! He is thinking about Inoo-Chan right now.”   
  
“Call me insane but I don’t care. This is the way I love him”   
  
“You are killing yourself, Yama-Chan.”   
  
He turns around and smiles when the elder come into the room.   
  
“I’m not. I have Yuya in my side and I believe it will be forever, so I guess you’re very wrong.”   
  
Everybody gapes at the answer and suddenly lose their words. They can’t say anything and just looks at each other in silent.   
  
“Where’s my burger?”   
  
They turn to see the person they’ve been discussed suddenly shows himself and walks casually to the dining table.   
  
Suddenly Hikaru steps forward and grabs his shoulder to get his full attention.   
  
“What were you doing in the room?”   
  
“Writing. A letter?”   
  
“To Inoo-Chan?”   
  
He nods, and that’s enough for everybody to sigh heavily.   
  
“Yama-Chan you should kick him many times. You can’t let him doing everything he wants. He is your boyfriend! Do something!”   
  
Yamada laughs and gives the burger to Takaki. “I can’t do that, and you know that.”   
  
“Then let me do that for you.” Daiki gets himself ready to kick Takaki when the door opens and reveals Inoo who suddenly smiles at everybody.   
  
“I guess I’m late again.”   
  
“It’s okay, Inoo-chan. And what’s that?”   
  
“Oh! Pizza. For everyone. I thought I have to ask for apologize for being late this night.” He smiles while opening the package. “Takaki, wanna try?”   
  
He shakes his head and shows the burger in his hand.   
  
Inoo smiles again before put the package on the table.   
  
“You look so happy. Anything happened?”   
  
He turns to Daiki and decides to conquer the couch. “Nothing. It’s just …, today’s beautiful, isn’t it?”   
  
Everyone looks at each other again and finally decides to agree him.   
  
“Yes.” Yamada offers him a cup of tea, “I believe you’ve seen the flowers today. They bloom beautifully outside. It made me almost forget about today’s appointment, actually.”   
  
All of Seven look at him in awe, for being so casual around the person he should hate.   
  
“May I use the bathroom?”   
  
No one interrupts until Inoo disappears in the next room.   
  
Daiki folds his hands and glares at Takaki who is enjoying the burger.   
  
“And look at this most heartless person in the world. How can you act like nothing happened when you see those two stand face to face? Do you ever think about his feeling?” he points at Yamada who suddenly walks over and pushes Daiki away.   
  
“Don’t mind him, Yuya. I’m fine. Totally fine. I don’t … “  
  
He suddenly stops talking when Takaki stands up abruptly. He drags Yamada upstairs and closes the door behind them before pushes Yamada on it.   
  
“Are you hating me now? Because I still send that letter to Inoo-Kun even when we’re dating?”   
  
Yamada smiles and cups his cheeks.   
  
“You can believe me or not, but this is why I love you. The way you see Inoo-Chan, the way you admire him, it is so … pure.”   
  
Takaki sighs.   
  
“Ryosuke, you can kick me if you want, really. I’m too stupid to understand what you’ve tried to show me, because all I see is you always smile to me even I still send the letter to Inoo-Kun.”   
  
Yamada once again only smiles.   
  
“Do you see that I’m smiling right now?”   
  
Takaki blinks many times and nods.   
  
“You’re not too sure about it.”   
  
Takaki sighs again.   
  
“I’m not really sure. I feel like … I see a question in your eyes.”   
  
Yamada bits his lower lip and pushes Takaki with his finger. “So, now you can read my eyes. What do you think I’m thinking about now?”   
  
“Mmm … “  
  
Takaki keeps thinking until his legs reach the bed and he falls, and he stones when he sees a smirk on Yamada’s lips.   



End file.
